For Better, For Worse
by Lil Lady Che
Summary: In the words of Camaro, we think we don't really need a summery because we know once you read it you'll be hooked, but if you really want one, look inside and enjoy.


Disclaimer: THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE! WE OWN DBZ!! Hahahahaha! We bought DBZ and that's why we sit here at our computers writing about people that we now own. Honestly...think people! We don't own them. So don't think about suing! If we were making money offa writing, then we'd be rich. So remember, don't own, don't sue. We don't own anything! The only thing we own is this story plot line. If you jock, there will be hell to pay...

Summary: Growing up as friends on separate planets, Goku and Chi-Chi on Lunayeska and Vegeta and Bulma on Vegetasai, the two seemingly only saw the other as a close friend but when the princess and prince from both planets are destined to wed, will their friendship show something that they thought never existed? 

--------------------

AN: 

Lady B: There's really nothing to say about this

Chi-Chi: --Elephants!! 

Lady B: *cough* We were just trying to be original about this plot. 

Cheena: Lady B, Chi-Chi and myself, Cheena, decided to work together and...

Chi-Chi: and pig out!!!

Cheena: Um, no, we wanted to bring you all a fic with twists and turns

Chi-Chi: Like a bike on a road....go bike

Cheena: All right, Lady B, hand me that duck tape

Lady B: Gladly *hands over duck tape and picks up rope*

Chi-Chi: And then we went on and...what are you two doing?

Lady B and Cheena: *apply duck tape over Chi-Chi's mouth and tie her up*

Lady B: Good....*picks up Chi-Chi by legs* Now on with the story

Cheena: *helps Lady B carry Chi-Chi* Enjoy

Lady B: *sticks head back in doorway* And don't forget to review!! ^_^v

-----

For better; For worse

Chapter One

By: LadyB, Cheena Son, and LilChi.

-----

~Planet Lunayeska~

The Lunayeska-jins were a race so proud and dignified that they dared rival the most powerful nation under the face of Kami; the Saiya-jins. Crowned as their king stood the tall Ox King, a man nearly twice the size of anyone of his subjects. They lived peacefully on a small planet that they happily dubbed home. For the past countless years they had reined over in a gentle rule, a race of humans that millions had tried to understand and all fell short in grasping. Lunayeska-jins were human by nature, appearance, and bodily cell structure. However, every so often one was born to them with the curse of their ancestors running severely in their veins. It was a horror known to all of them, they had grown to accept it as a fact of life as the last cursed ones were now elders nearing their death. That was another thing that others couldn't understand. If they were as normal as other humans were, how could they easily surpass the age of 100 without even trying? It had been long over 100 years since the last cursed one was born into their world. There had been such peace, for the cursed ones has a flaw for their lethal temper. Under his rule, Ox King was happy to say that everything was normal, things couldn't have been better.

Ox King ran his hand through his short yet thick beard as he paced the hallway of his palace; a construction standing on the foundations made of solid gold and ivory. Long columns of ivory encrusted with golden writing adorned the sides of the palace walls, climbing the sky for 100 marvelous feet. The palace had stood for hundreds of years, it was an honor to finally be able to call it his own. On that day all of his dreams were finally coming to life. He had been called the most understanding out of all 32 kings to grace the palace. His subjects loved him, he had married a wonderful woman. Life was perfect for him. So on the day when things seemed that they couldn't look up for him anymore, his wife announced that they were going to have a child.

Although the pregnancy was long and tiring for his wife, Ox King was glad that he could have an heir to his throne when Kami ultimately decided the pass him on to a better life. Son or daughter, he was proud as he paced outside of the door where his wife was within bringing their child into the world. The nurses had advised him to say outside, it was not idealistic to be with the queen in this time of being.

Inside the room, where the queen resided with nurses clinging to her side, slight screams could be heard. Clinging to her sheet beneath her, the queen eyes were closed tight as she let quick breaths escape her mouth. Opening her eyes, she gazed down at the nurses, positioned in place to receive the child the minute it was to come into the world.

"Just a couple more pushes. That's all we need my queen." one of the nurses said as she carefully monitored the queen's breathing patterns. Nodding her head, the queen shut her eyes again, the pain registering with her as she continued to give a few more pushes and quick breaths. Ringing out a small white washcloth, another nurse slowly dabbed it across the forehead of the queen, taking away any and all excess sweat that seemed to cascade down her face in a rapid pace. More screams filled the room as the queen shut her eyes tightly and tightened her grip on the sheet beneath her.

"She is loosing much blood. We have to get this child born soon." the nurse at the bottom of the bed, waiting to receive the young child once it exited its mother's womb.

"Just keep pushing my queen. The child is almost out." the nurse beside the queen said as she continued to dab the cloth across the queen's forehead. Slight tears appeared on the queen's eyelashes as she bit her bottom lip. She was in great pain but only she knew of it. Oblivious to the nurses, the queen did her best to not let the pain show by the expression on her face.

__

*I can feel my energy slowly draining from me but why? Why am I in so much pain?* she questioned herself as she bit into her lower lip much harder then before, blood spilling into the mouth.

"I see the child, just a few more pushes my queen." the nurse at the bottom of the bed said as she placed her hands in front of her, preparing to catch the child. With a few more pushes, the child's head and shoulders were out.

"Almost." the nurse said as she supported the child's head and back. Screaming as loud as she could, the queen gave one hard push, sending the child out of her body and into the arms of the nurse at the bed's end. Quickly the nurse wrapped the child up in a blanket and handed it off to another nurse.

"It's a girl my queen." the nurse said with a smile. The queen didn't respond as she laid almost motionless in the bed, the only thing moving was her closed eyes and even that wasn't moving much.

"Something's wrong." a nurse said as she started to gently shake the queen, in the hopes of opening her eyes.

"She must of past out but she is loosing too much blood. We have to stop this flow of blood now." a nurse said as she diligently tried to stop the blood that was flowing from the queen's body. The queen quivered slightly before her body became still. No sounds of breathing or cry's escaped the queens partially opened lips. All sounds in the room seemed to fade with time as the nurses looked at their queen lying before them. Exiting the room with the baby in tow, the nurse handed the baby walked towards the Ox King. Turning around, the Ox King smiled at the sight of his child in the nurse's arms but frowned quickly as he saw the grim look on the nurse's face.

"How's my wife?" he asked, not looking at the child before him.

"We lost her my king. She lost a tremendous amount of blood and I believe she might have been through pain as she brought your daughter into this world." the nurse said as she handed the bundled baby over to the king. Taking the baby into his hand, the king removed the blanket close to her face and looked her over.

"She's just like her mother. Her name will be Chi-Chi as her mother wished before her passing. Make her presentable, the people will see their princess in all her glory." the King said.

"As you wish." the nurse bowed as she collected the child from the king's arms and walked off to prepare the child for presentation to the people of Lunayeska. Watching her go, the king looked up, shutting his eyes, thoughts of his wife going through his mind.

__

*My love for you shall never leave for it will be express through our daughter, Princess Chi-Chi, heir to the Lunayeska throne* he said quietly to himself.

~Planet Vegetasai~

King Vegeta, the king of the Planet Vegetsai. He was known to spark a fear in anyone who dared go against his word. He had a son, named after him, Prince Vegeta who when born could already been seen as being the strongest anyone had ever seen. King Vegeta was proud of that fact, the fact that one of his own blood would reign as the strongest once his time was to come to an end. Occasionally he would take the walk down towards the room where his one-year-old son was being kept. He always nodded his head in approval as he watched his only son demonstrate the behavior of a true Saiyan warrior, even at such a young age. Spending most of his time in his throne room, King Vegeta occasionally sat waiting to hear of any news that was brought to his attention about planets that would be easy to conquer. However, there was one planet that even King Vegeta stayed away from, for reasons he hoped his son would appreciate when he was old enough to understand. Stepping into the throne room, Nappa, King Vegeta's head of all guards. His head was low and his right hand across his chest as he knelt on one knee before King Vegeta

"My king, I have news about the planet Lunayeska." he stated, keeping his head down, never daring to lift it without the permission from his king.

"And what news is that?" King Vegeta asked as he rested his arm on the arm of his throne and settled back in the seat.

"The inhabitants on that planet are getting stronger as time goes on. It is said that they might over take us if we're not careful." Nappa said.

"Just who is saying this?" King Vegeta asked as stared down at the being in front of him.

"I'm not sure sir but its just rumors I've heard." Nappa said.

"Well I'm not interested in rumors. Don't come to me with such talk. I only care about what is really going on around this planet and off of it. That planet, Lunayeska, has a dark cloud around it. It has something that this planet doesn't have. I can see that." King Vegeta said.

"What do you mean sir?" Nappa asked.

"I mean it's none of your damn business. Don't ever question me on anything. I will not tolerate it! Do you understand me!." King Vegeta bellowed as he gripped the arms connected to his chair.

"I understand sir. It will never happen again." Nappa said quickly with a slight nod of his head.

"See that it doesn't! Now, is there anything else for you report to me?" King Vegeta asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes there is sir. I have reason to believe that the one named Bardock is gaining strength, more then even you yourself." Nappa said. To this King Vegeta's eyebrows went up and a frown plastered his face. His curiosity was growing as he stared at Nappa.

"What proof do you have to claim such things? Bardock is a low level Saiya-jins as well as my advisor and scientist. You better have a damn good reason to suspect such a thing or you will pay for your lies." he bellowed as he awaited Nappa's response.

"I tell you no lies sir. He is growing in power. I've seen him, training as hard as possible. His plans are to surpass you and your son, our prince. I've even felt a strange level rising from his son." Nappa responded.

"Raditz has no such power. He is a low class as well. There is no possible answer for his strength increasing. Stop yourself while you can as you tell me these lies. Your punishment will not be as bad if you do." King Vegeta bellowed as he gripped the arms to his chair as tight as he could.

"It is not his son Raditz sir but his youngest, Kakkarot. He is strong sir. I can feel it when I pass by. He might be a threat to you and your throne as well as our Prince." Nappa replied. Relaxing his tense muscles, King Vegeta raised his left hand and brushed it over his dark goatee.

"You are dismissed Nappa!." he said in a rough tone.

"Yes sir." Nappa said as she rose to his feet. Bowing his head out of respect, he quickly exited the throne room, never casting his eyes near the king or around him. Watching him go, King Vegeta quickly rose to his feet. Walking down the long aisle, covered by a deep shade of red carpeting, he left the room. With two guards beside him, he quickly walked towards a small door. Without knocking, he entered, leaving the guards outside. Behind a desk sat Bardock, the king's advisor and round about scientist. Everyone knew that Bardock was the one that came up with the technology that kept Vegetasei was the planet that no one dared tried to invade. He was a rather tall man with black hair that shot up in many directions and a scar going down his left check, right below his eye, from a battle he encountered when he was of a younger age.

"Bardock! A word with you now!." King Vegeta shouted as he walked over to the desk. Bardock immediately rose to his feet as he looked at the King. He was one of the few who dared kept their head up in the presence of the king.

"I'm only going to ask you this once and if you dare lie to me then your head will be mine. The power of your youngest, Kakkarot, is he stronger then my son and your prince?" the king asked, his eyes piercing through Bardock's own dark eyes.

"Sir, my son was just born. I know not of his power as of yet nor can I compare it to the power of your son and my prince, Prince Vegeta." was Bardock's only response as he kept his eyes straight, never shifting them from anywhere but the man in front of him.

"We will see Bardock and if I find that you are wrong in your statement I will kill both you and your child. I do not tolerate any type of lying no matter who it comes from." the King said as he quickly turned around, his cape almost taking off into the air behind him as he left the room. Bardock stared at the door before quickly running towards a side door.

__

*Damn it! I created this bracelet to hide my true power but I'm still in the process of building one for my son. I can't let Vegeta know the truth, that my son and I are stronger then his own. It cannot be known* Bardock stated in his mind as he ran down a hall full of nothing but sharp turns but he kept going straight. Stepping into the room of his choice, he quickly walked over to a small glass case where a small infant laid. The infant seemingly was fast asleep with both hands tightly balled up at his sides. His unruly black hair

shot up in many directions, the same as his father. Reaching in, Bardock placed his son in his arms.

"Kakkarot, you are strong. I've felt it since you were born but yet I have lied to the king and now we must go. I cannot risk your life nor my own." he said as he wrapped the child tightly in a blanket and ran back through the door for wince he previously came. Taking down the hall, Bardock careful checked around him, making sure no one would be there to catch him as he made his escape. Turning a rather sharp corner, he quickly slowed his pace as he stared into a pair of narrowed black eyes. Looking to the right, Bardock stared at Nappa with a scowl on his face before looking back into the dark eyes of his King.

"Bardock, may I ask what you think you are doing?" King Vegeta asked as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Sir I was just…." Bardock began before the man that held his spot next to the king, Nappa, quickly cut him off.

"He was just about to leave." he said with a smile on his face. King Vegeta glanced over at his trusted guard then looked back at Bardock.

"In my throne room now." the king bellowed as he eyed Bardock. Nodding his head, Bardock quickly turned on the heel of his boots towards the throne room. Watching him go, Nappa laughed almost in triumph.

"I told you he was no good." he said.

"Quiet Nappa! I want you to head up a search." the king said as he turned towards him.

"A search for what sir?" Nappa asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"A search for a new scientist and advisor. I will tend to Bardock and his son." the king said.

"May I ask, what do you plan on doing with him?" Nappa asked.

"It is none of your concern now do what I told you to do." the King said as he took off towards his throne room. Stepping into the room, King Vegeta frowned as he looked at Bardock who was knelt down in front of his throne, son still bundled in his arm.

"What do you have to say for yourself Bardock? I told you what I thought about lying." King Vegeta said as he walked towards his seat. Keeping his head down low, Bardock spoke.

"Forgive me sir. I only wanted to protect my son." he replied. Sitting in his throne, King Vegeta kept his eyes clearly, not on Bardock, but the wrapped child in his hand.

"Bardock, for you going against my words for the truth you and your boy are hereby banished. You have two years until you either leave my planet or face death. I'd prefer death for your lying however." King Vegeta said. Bardock nodded as he kept his head low and his eyes on the ground.

"I understand sir." was his only response.

"Get out of my presence." King Vegeta yelled as he rose out of his throne. Standing up, Bardock nodded again before leaving the room. Watching him go, King Vegeta hastily sat down once again.

"Damn, Nappa better find me another scientist for Bardock won't be around once two years are up. I will see to that." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

So just as the King had stated, he gave Bardock two years until he was to leave Vegetasei and never return with his son. Not wasting a second for anything, Bardock grabbed his two-year-old son and departed off of Planet Vegeta forever. He knew where to go, a place where his powers wouldn't be considered betrayal but a place where he would be welcomed. Taking one last look at the planet he hoped to raise his son on, Bardock headed on towards the planet he hoped to make a fresh start, Planet Lunayeska. Sitting in his throne room, accompanied by his now 3-year-old son Vegeta, King Vegeta watched as Nappa walked into the room and knelt before him.

"Sir, I have just received news that Bardock and his son have left.." he said. King Vegeta growled as he slammed his closed fist against the arm of his throne.

"Damn it! I was hoping I'd get to kill him for his lying but what's more important is that you have found me another person to take his place." the king said.

"I have sir but I must warn you that they are of the human race." Nappa said.

"You do not warn me of anything Nappa and I do not care. I need someone to take Bardock's place now who did you get?" King Vegeta bellowed. Standing up slowly, Nappa turned towards the door.

"Bring them." King Vegeta shouted. Nodding his head, Nappa left the room only to return but not alone. Beside him walked a medium stocked man with lavender-white hair, mustache and white lab coat. Punched on his shoulder was a small black cat that seemed to cling to him tightly. Beside the man was a small girl, looking around the age of two years old. She had short blue hair that was kept in a high ponytail. She was wearing a red dress with black shoes. She had her hands behind her back, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Standing before the king and Nappa quickly dropped back down into his kneeling position. The man and the small girl glanced at him then up at the King as he looked down upon them.

"Why have you brought me a small child?" King Vegeta asked as he looked at Nappa.

"She showed promising interest in the sciences along with her father, Dr. Briefs." Nappa said. King Vegeta lightly brushed his goatee as he looked at the small girl in front of him.

"What is your name?" he asked. The small girl smiled as she looked at him, unafraid of whom he was after hearing him finally speak a word in her direction.

"My name is Bulma Briefs and I'm two years old." she said rather politely.

"I didn't ask you your age." King Vegeta said as he glared at her. The small child narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"So what, I just wanted to tell you my age." she snapped. King Vegeta was taken back slightly, shocked that this girl, a human none the less, talked back to him in such a manner. At such a young age and yet so quick of the mouth.

"You will show him respect or you will be punished." Nappa bellowed as he rose and stared down at Bulma. The small girl smiled as she folded her small arms across her chest.

"You can't do anything to me." she said in a rather cocky tone. Nappa growled as he took a step towards her, prepared to show her what he could do.

"Nappa! Let her be! I like her, she has the true attitude of any Saiyan female. She'll be a good friend for my son. Show her to where she will stay and put her father in the lab. It'll be interesting to see what he can come up with." King Vegeta said as he rose from his seat. Nappa looked at the small girl then the king before bowing.

"At once sir." he said as he raised his head and turned quickly on his heels. Grabbing both Dr. Briefs and Bulma, he proceeded to leave the throne room. Settling back in his seat, King Vegeta glanced over at his son who was looking up at him. With a smirk on his face as he sat back in his throne and just

watched the doors, waiting for anyone to come in with any new news for the day.

~15 years later~

An adolescent girl sat at a computer screen, her prince less than a few feet away from her. She nervously clacked at the keys under the tips of her delicate fingers in her search for the information needed by the king himself. Spirals of her elongated tresses crept up along the lines of her shoulders, blue cascading on the white of her shirt. On request of her prince she had grown her hair out, how could she say no to him? She had known him all of his life. Upon finding what she was looking for she spoke, her blue eyes reading the trembling text on the screen. "Lunayeska." She began. "A small planet 30, 000 miles south of Vegetasei's final moon, Orion." She turned back to see if he was paying attention to her. 

The prince to her right seemed incredibly bored; he huffed. His onyx eyes were filled with the murkiness of frustration, as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, eyeing the girl carefully. She worked quickly, knowing that this information was vital to the grand Kingdom of Vegetasei, a kingdom that seemed untouchable by the gods. And there he sat, a god in his own image on a simple couch in Bulma's room, the crowned prince of Vegetasei in one of the places no one would have ever looked. Cloaks of red and gold arrogantly thrown over his shoulders, matching the glistening hieroglyphics in Saiyago embedded to his armor. His heavy armor lifted slightly off of his well-built chest as he sighed, it had taken longer than expected. He had enough of putting up with the woman's mindless chattering. It was true, she was as close to a friend as he would ever dare think of someone but sometimes she just had to shut up!

Then he noticed it; she was staring at him again. There was something about the way that she looked at him that made him almost unsure of himself, he never understood why she could do that. It must have been the fact that they had known each other since for around forever and a day. That had to be it. Bulma bit on her bottom lip as she looked at him. Those eyes...yes it was the eyes...those eyes that went on for days on end. Bulma tore her eyes away from him, a slash of scarlet masking her cheeks. 

It was getting very tense in the room. He spoke to brake the tension. "Prince Vegeta." His voice took on a mocking tone; it mimicked the girl who spoke to him. "A man with the power to blow away the annoying little onna sitting 3 feet away from him, very bored." 

She ignored his comments, but knew that that was his way of telling her to go on. "The planet is civilized much in the way of a planet known to us as Earth. They are nearly identical in culture, land formations, even in race. Lunayeska is populated with a race of people called Humans."

"La-de-fuckin-da!" The prince mumbled. "Humans live on Earth too." He stated. "Great, now we have two planets filled with idiots."

Turning, she shook one of her perfectly manicured fingers at him. "No, that's where you're part wrong, there are--"

"--Onna, you dare say that your prince, the almighty, is wrong?" He started to get up; she knew what that meant.

Her eyes shot at him an agitated look. "Again, I have a name." She insisted, knowing that if he truly wished to inflict harm on her, Vegeta would have done it already. 

Vegeta laughed. "Again, I am your prince, Onna." She was fencing with him, yet it was verbal spars like that that kept Bulma on his good side. 

Deciding that she was getting nowhere in the argument, Bulma continued talking about the prior manner at hand. No matter what she had to say to Vegeta he could always pull the 'prince rank' on her. She spoke again of something else. "Ok you're part right, if you let me finish there's more." She moved back to her computer. The humans that inhabit Lunayeska are...different."

There must have been something in the forming of her words to have captivated the attention of the prince reluctant to listen. Vegeta, much like any other royalty didn't like to be told that something outside of his control was, as she put it, different. "How are the difference?"

"For starters they have ki's that read over 25.00 K's, which is the standard reading for a normal ADULT human. We have children on Lunayeska reading at 69.00 K's. Children Vegeta; that can't be good!"

He fingered along the lines of the couch he sat on. "So what in the name of hell are they?" He allowed her informality to slide.

"Technically they are still humans." She paused once more. This time she sent her eyes over to him, he sat lazily on a couch a few feet away from her. "But, there's a strange cluster of cell forming inside of them which seems to be increasing with the atoms from the--" A glare coming from him stopped her talking dead in its tracks. She giggled uncomfortably. He coughed. "They're just different."

He shook his head from left to right. "For the past three fucking weeks that's all I've been hearing about. Lunayeska this, Lunayeska that. Why don't you all just shit or get off the pot?" Bulma looked at him disturbingly. "What the fuck are all of you trying to say to me? I don't like head games!" Vegeta roared. He glared at her with a look that could have killed her over a million times if looks had the power to kill. "What is going on here?!" He demanded.

Bulma gulped. A strange twang of emotion passed her usually impassive blue eyes. She took off her thin glasses, meeting Vegeta's eyes without any interference. He never lowered his eyes from her. "Vegeta..." She began softly, being the only person with the potential to address him in a manner so bold. 

"Get on with it!" He ordered. Forget the formalities at the moment, he knew that there would be many another time where he could correct the woman. She did have a tendency of forgetting her place every once in a while. 

The girl before him glanced down at her lap, then crossed her legs under her skirt out of nerves. She didn't know how to brake this to him. "Uh..." once more her voice failed her. 

Taking a stand the prince was now less than a foot from her face, glancing down on her. "ON WITH IT ONNA!"

His presence right above her made what she was about to say all the more hard. She looked way; she couldn't bare the look on his face or the look in her eyes that betrayed her thoughts. "You're promised to their princess..." 


End file.
